Asmund Erling
Asmund Erling is a Velešišmiši Professor and owner of the freighter Julian. He funded the crew's expedition in search for artifacts around the galaxy. Asmund Erling Professor Asmund Erling is a Velešišmiši (bat person) from the planet Megachiroptera. His planet is a rock like planet with mountains, fruit trees, cows, and a lot of (Neo)Gothic castles and buildings. Asmund Erling is a Professor, and he wants to be aknowledged as a professor. He is the owner of the Julian, he loves books, and he loves to read about adventures, but he is a carpet knight himself. Professor Asmund Erling can fly, can use an echo location, and lives like his earthly counterpart (the flying dog) on a fruit diet. Professor Asmund Erling is of nobility, and you can see that in his behaviour and looks, he likes to be pampered and he loves to hide when situations are getting bad. Professor Erling doesn't have a love life, it is rumoured that he is asexual and aromantic. Description of his chambers Professor Asmund Erling his chamber is filled with a lot of books. In the middle of the chamber you can find a bureau with a comfortable chair. Hidden on the right of the chamber, you can find a little closet filled with bowties and monocles. Somewhere between the books, you can find his rapier (which looks like it comes straight out of the 3 musketeers). Asmund himself sleeps upside down hanging from an iron pole from the roof. Favourite books Asmund has a huge love for literature. His favourite books are: the Lord of the Rings trillogy and Dracula. In a previous fight he lost one of his books, the Twilight Béta readers edition. He felt sorry about the faith of the book, because it was an original earth object. Past Before Asmund went on his journey with the Jilian, he was betrothed to the very rich nobel vampiric bat Anastasia Von Grimmelshausen from the Petropodidae bat family. His parents who want to get rid of his antics like reading books, studying, laying around in the manor, fantasysing,... and get him into his own mansion before he turned 631 (31 compared to human age), thought that marrying would turn him into a responsible bat. Asmund who thought he was too young to marry, not interested in the female species at all, who still had so much to learn and so much to see. He is afraid of vampiric bats as well, because they look "very vampire Gothic" to him and they drink blood, she is probably after his blood!!! How could his parents do this to him?! Asmund fled from his planet before the marriage could be completed, tanking an example after the earth nobility to see the rest of the world, in Asmund's case... The rest of space, which is pretty much without an end. Fundings Asmund gets his fundings from the bank account he inherrited from his great great great great grandmother, who took a favour in him. After she died, she gave him all her money, manor and other possessions. Characters Asmund is based on Asmund is his character is based on a few caracters from beloved books and series. His love for knowledge and books is based on Professor Abronsius from Tanz der Vampire/ The Fearless Vampire Killers. His carpet knight bevious is like Dr. Jekyll from Once Upon a Time. (the latter was a discovery after the character was created, but they have similar behaviour). Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Browse Category:Featured